Ordo Angelus
The Ordo Angelus, which translates to the Order of the Angel in High Gothic, is a Successor Chapter of the proud and noble lineage of the angelic Primarch Sanguinius. Created during the 3rd Founding in 001.M32 alongside their fellow Blood Angels Successor Chapter, the ruthless Flesh Eaters, the Ordo Angelus inherited their Progenitor's pride on their ability to meet the foe head-on, no matter the odds. During this tumultuous time in Imperial history, those Chapters created during this particular Founding quickly garnered a reputation as savage and merciless Astartes, who willingly struck fear into the Imperial populace to scare them into compliance. Despite the unsavoury reputation of their fellow cousin-Chapters created during this Founding, the Ordo Angelus somehow maintained the nobler aspects of their Progenitors, winning the approbation of other Chapter Masters, Planetary Governors and even the High Lords of Terra themselves. But like many of their fellow Scions of Sanguinius, it was darkly whispered amongst some of the Chapter's detractors that the Ordo Angelus' sense of cause and purpose manifested as unflinching, unreasoning fanaticism bordering on madness. On numerous occasions, this certainty in themselves and the righteous of their cause in the name of Sanguinius often, in mere moments, turned into insane fury when their purpose was challenged. Their preternatural fury, once unleashed, drove the Ordo Angelus to scour their foes from existence, creating both dread and awe in equal measure in those who bore witness. The Chapter's reputation quickly spread across the width and breadth of the galaxy over the next several decades, and soon whole worlds fell to their knees in surrender rather than face the wrath of these 'golden angels'. Like their Progenitors, the Ordo Angelus are the incarnation of the God-Emperor's wrath upon those who reject Him. The coming of these Angels of Death harken nothing less than apocalyptic judgement against the guilty, delivered in the form of righteous fervour that is difficult to reign in once unleashed. Despite their fiery temperament in the heat of battle, the Astartes of the Ordo Angelus are also known for being warrior-artisans, whose pursuit in the fine arts and superlative craftsmanship of their wargear embodies the nobility to which all Scions of Sanguinius aspire. The Ordo Angelus is also known to revere their Primarch Sanguinius above all else, and their Chapter is centred around his worship. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'Vengeance from the Void (Unknown Date.M32)' - Across a hundred scattered systems in the western marches of the Segmentum Solar, cult uprisings led by a core of Traitor Astartes warbands drawn from the Iron Warriors, Night Lords and World Eaters Traitor Legions bring entire planetary governments to their knees in a year of blood and anarchy. With whole sections on the brink of collapse, events take a dramatic turn when a combined force of the Adeptus Astartes emerges from the black depths beyond the spiral arm and launches a sudden and overwhelming attack directly upon the uprising's command. Though many Space Marines fall in glory, the warlords of the Traitor factions are slain and the uprising fractures into a thousand localized rebellions which are soon put down by local forces. Subsequent Inquisitorial studies claim that these Space Marines are drawn from several Chapters, including the newly created Ordo Angelus. Extant evidence however, including the projected deployment dates, contradict these assertions, consigning the entire event to conjecture. *'The Oertha Suppression (Unknown Date.M32)' - Following an interregnum lasting over 1,200 years, riven with bloodshed and conflict, the Imperium of Man finally cements their hold of the Jericho Reach fully, and re-designate it the Jericho Sector. The foundation of the sector is not without incident, however, as a suppression campaign must be fought against shadowy xenos forces who had begun to prey upon the stars of the southern zone around the star system of Oertha. The Ordo Angeulus is one of several Chapters of Adeptus Astartes who take part in the xenocide campaign, who help drive this menace out of the system. This young Chapter is lauded by sector command for their stalwartness and dedication to duty. *'Extermination of the Haimon Cluster (025.M32)' - Gene-Seed Like all Blood Angels' Successors, the Ordo Angelus share many traits with their progenitors, including the tragic flaw that afflicts so many of the line of Sanguinius. This curse manifests itself in many different ways, but in the case of the Ordo Angelus it has lead to a fiery, zealous temperament that drives the Chapter to scour their foes from existence with preternatural fury. The gene-seed of the Ordo Angelus is similar to the gene-seed of other Blood Angel Successor Chapters, apart from some changes to the twin-curses of the Red Thirst and the Black Rage, the most obvious change being that they both occur with far less frequency than in many of their fellow Scions of Sanguinius. While in other Chapters the Red Thirst is kept at bay under a slowly worn veil of nobility, within the Ordo Angelus Space Marines, however, the Red Thirst only appears at the height of battle, driving the afflicted warriors in a blood-maddened rage which causes them to disregard everything in order to get to grips with the foe. Although many have fallen fully under the sway of the Red Thirst over the centuries, the Ordo Angelus seems to suffer from this particular Flaw of Sanguinius at a much reduced rate. The exact reasons for this is unknown, though some suspect that the Chapter must have bought this boon through some sort of dark and secretive means. When an Ordo Angelus battle-brother is afflicted by the genetic curse known as the Black Rage, the effects of this particular flaw affects them slightly different. Unlike their fellow Successors, when the Black Rage manifests, it normally causes their warriors to believe that they are Sanguinius himself, fighting against the Traitor Legions during final days of the Horus Heresy during the Siege of Terra. An Ordo Angelus Astartes afflicted with the Black Rage believes that they are true angels fighting alongside their gene-sire against the Arch-Traitor Horus and legions of Daemons. Like all those afflicted by this particular flaw, they are granted a portion of their Primarch's unearthly power, boosting their strength and vitality to superhuman levels. Although the increase in strength the receive is no less, they are far more vigorous in combat, defending the one they believe to be Sanguinius (usually their commanding Grail Priest or other important figure such as a Captain) while madly crushing their foes. Chapter Organisation Chapter Command Specialist Ranks *'Death Company' - The Ordo Angelus Death Company, known as 'Samael's Chosen', are warrriors who are held in the highest degree of honour and respect in the Chapter. These men are the incarnations of the wrath of Primarch Sanguinius and Chapter Founder Samael Bludhaven. In fact, they are as revered as the Sanguinary Guard of the Chapter, and as a sign of this reverence, wings are carved onto their helmets and they are given jump packs with black wings identical to those of the Sanguinary Guard. In battle they are lead by Grail Priests. Despite their special belief in the Black Rage, the Ordo Angelus somehow have a slightly lower incidence of battle-brothers succumbing to this genetic curse, compared to other Successor Chapters of the Blood Angels. *'Sanguinary Guard' - Another major deviance form the Codex Astartes is the inclusion of elite Honour Guard of the Ordo Angelus known as the Sanguinary Guard. Like other Scions of Sanguinius, the Ordo Angelus' Sanguinary Guard is comprised of the Chapter's most elite veteran warriors. In battle, they are clad in artificer-wrought battle-plate of burnished gold and wielded the deadliest of weapons. To add to their fearsome appearance they also wear highly ornate death masks modelled on the fearsome aspect of the Great Angel himself. These masks project a halo of golden light, which adds to the Sanguinary Guard's fearsome appearance, inducing abject fear in their enemies and providing these warriors a psychological advantage in combat. Sanguinary Guard also wear modified winged jump packs that are designed to emulate their beloved Primarch's own angelic wings, which enables these warriors to take flight like avenging angels of legend. They are armed with ferocious wrist-mounted bolters, known as Angeulus Bolt Guns, which fire rare and potent Bloodshard Shells, whose razor-filament payloads can slice through ceramite armour with ease. Sanguinary Guard also wield deadly relic weapons known as Glaive Encarmine. These broad two-handed blades are the epitome of the Ordo Angelus artificers' master-craftsmanship and elegance. They usually take the form of a long-bladed sword or heavy axe, and when wielded by a Sanguinary Guard, could easily cut down their enemies in a perfect display of perfection in the arts of war. In the Ordo Angelus, there is no higher honourer than to be chosen for the Guard. *'Grail Priests' - Grail Priests are a unique officer class within the Chapter. They perform a combination of roles as both Chaplain and Apothecary found in Codex-compliant Chapters. The Grail Priests administer to the physical and mental well-being of the Chapter's battle-brothers and also choose potential Aspirants. They are also responsible for the survival of their Chapter by performing the most vital of duties - retrieving and conserving the fallen's gene-seed so that a new generation of Astartes can be raised. Grail Priests also conduct the Chapter's holiest rites and ceremonies. During the heat of battle, they exhort their fellow battle-brothers to embrace the Red Thirst and unleash its strength when all hope seems lost or the battle goes ill. For those battle-brothers 'gifted' with the Black Rage, it falls to the Grail Priests to guide the Chapter's Death Company in battle, their litanies and prayers the thin thread that directs the doomed warriors toward their foes. *'Honour Guard' - Amongst the Ordo Angelus, it is customary for the mightiest of their officers to be accompanied by an Honour Guard of dedicated, elite warriors. Its members are distinguished Terminator-armoured elite from the Chapter's elite 1st Company. They are superbly geared and equipped with the Chapter's finest weapons. One member of the Honour Guard may be nominated as the Sanguine Custos or 'Blood Guardian', who serves as the Company Champion. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Home World The Feral World of Esau was discovered during the Great Crusade by the IX Legion and their Primarch Sanguinius. The local human population had become slaves to a xenos species, and the Blood Angels set about re-taking the planet for humanity. Sanguinius himself fought on the front lines, and the freed slaves quickly began to revere him as their saviour. Chapter Recruitment Chapter Beliefs and Traditions Revere the Angel The Ordo Angelus worships their Primarch, with only the God-Emperor of Mankind having a higher priority of worship, although some in the Ecclesiarchy have their doubts. The Ordo Angelus worship of Sanguinius occurs in all parts of their service. They pray to him before battle, and chant his name as they engage the foe. They drink his blood as they join the Chapter, and his name is the last word on their lips as they die. Due to this almost religious mindset for their Primarch, the Black Rage is never considered a curse but rather a gift, so that they may carry out his will. Sanctum Sanguinius Sanctum Sanguinius, also known as the 'Blood-Oath', is a ritual that every Ordo Angelus Astartes has to partake in when they become a full-fledged battle-brother. These newly promoted Astartes swear mighty oaths, binding them forever more to their gene-sire, as they solemnly promise to uphold the Great Angel's righteous virtues, bravery and sacrifice until their dying day. The False Angel Unlike other Blood Angel Successor Chapters, the Ordo Angelus view the mysterious Sanguinor with, at best, distrust, and at worst, murderous fury. They view the golden-clad warrior as an impostor, attempting to take the place of Sanguinius. The Chapter's Astartes have orders to detain him on sight, while many would prefer to shoot first instead. Despite this, the Sanguinor has appeared to aid the Chapter many times, in his first appearance saving the life of the First Chapter Master Samael Bludhaven. This did nothing to improve Samael's opinion of the stranger however, and this grudge has carried on down the years. Deathwatch Service Combat Doctrine Notable Ordo Angelus Astartes *'Samael Bludhaven (First Chapter Master)' - *'Mikial Arch (Current Chapter Master)' - Chapter Relics *''Purity Mace'' - A unique relic Crozius Arcanum, this priceless heirloom is wielded only by the Chapter Master or the Grail High Priest. The Purity Mace takes the form of a mighty mace, the haft the colour of finely wrought gold, elaborately worked with precious bloodstones and carved ivory. The haloed-head of the Great Angel's patrician features is meticulously crafted into the collar of the haft. Finally, this mighty weapon is capped with an angelic figure with a pair of pearly white wings which represents Sanguinius, a pair of deadly flanges flanking each side. According to Chapter legends, this finely-wrought, master-crafted weapon was said to have been forged during the Great Crusade on Terra beneath Mount Narodnya, the greatest forge of the Urals. It was created as a gift for Sanguinius by his brother Ferrus Manus, the Primarch of the Iron Hands. This weapon was unmatched by any yet crafted by the hand of Man at that time, and when Sanguinius gazed upon its exquisite craftsmanship, he was awestruck by the sheer beauty and master-artisanship displayed by his brother. With the gifting of this weapon, both Primarchs sealed their eternal friendship. The formidable power field of this weapon is said to be so potent, that the Purity Mace is able to sunder flesh, ceramite or event heavily armoured vehicles. It is said that the wielder of the mace is also able to launch themselves short distances, and slow their fall with the weapon's ancient anti-gravitic technology of its in-built, miniaturised anti-grav suspensor/repulsor plate. The mace is also rumoured to do no harm to those pure of spirit, and only a warrior of such virtue is allowed to wield it. This Chapter relic carries such great spiritual significance and import to the Ordo Angelus that it is displayed on their Chapter iconography. Chapter Fleet Chapter Appearance Like their Progenitors, the Ordo Angelus also adheres to a strict heraldic system, allowing them to recognise what company and squad any given battle-brother belongs to at a glance. The advantages of such swift recognition amid the din of battle are both advantageous and obvious. More so, however, the Ordo Angelus revere their heraldry, and bear these markings as badges of pride. For ease of identification, the Ordo Angelus incorporate the same company markings, as designated by number of blood drops and their colours, which differ from the usual company markings as outlined in the Codex Astartes. The Chapter also utilises the same squad markings as their Progenitors. They are comprised of a single symbol, in lieu of a number, which is worn on the right poleyn (knee guard) of their battle-plate. Weapons & Armour The Ordo Angelus consider themselves warrior-artisans, and are known for crafting exquisite examples of master-crafted weapons by their Chapter's finest artisans, many of which feature golden inlays, gold casings, or inset precious bloodstones. Their weapons are perfectly machined, with every component being hand-crafted by the Chapter's master artisans, and are of such superlative quality, that never in the Chapter's recorded history has one of their weapons suffered a mechanical failure in the heat of battle. The Ordo Angelus also takes great pride in the artistry of their war-gear, as they believe that such artistic pursuits help them develop a discipline and an understanding of the broader needs of Mankind, and helps them reinforce their commitment to the defence of humanity. These Astartes are also known for creating glorious examples of fine craftsmanship, decorating their battle-plate with blood drops, golden wings and other emblems of their Chapter's holy creed. They believe that by embellishing their war-gear with such flourishes it is a means of expressing their inherent appreciation for aspects of human life beyond war, and embodies the nobility to which all Sons of Sanguinius aspire. Chapter Colours The Astartes of the Ordo Angelus typically wear golden-yellow coloured power armour, which includes the top of the power pack, the helmet, the couter (elbow guard), vambrace (forearm armour) and gauntlet. The cuisses (thigh armour), poleyn (knee guards), greaves (shin armour) and boots are also golden-yellow in colour. Their brightly coloured helmets are said to symbolically represent a halo. Parts of their armour are also blood-red in colour, which includes the rest of the power pack, the top of the helmet, gorget (neck armour), shoulder pauldron trim and wrist armour. Red is said to represent the blood shed by Sanguinius when he sacrificed himself so that the Emperor could strike down the Arch-Traitor Horus. The chest guard and inset of the shoulder pauldrons are white in colour, said to represent their Primarch's purity. Veterans of the Chapter almost always don a blood-red coloured robe to represent the sacrifices made over centuries of service - an homage to their beatific Primarch. It is a very rare occurrence for an Ordo Angelus Veterans Astartes to shed his robe - it is said to only occur when an Astartes has disgraced himself in some way, or have joined the ranks of the Death Company. Like all Successor Chapters of the Blood Angels, the Ordo Angelus maintain an elite force of Assault Marines known as the Sanguinary Guard and a Death Company to contain those Space Marines who succumb to the Red Thirst and the Black Rage. Chapter Symbol The Ordo Angelus' Chapter symbol is a golden death mask of their angelic Primarch Sanguinius surrounded by golden halo. It is upon a pair of stylised angel wings connected to a golden rod which represents the Purity Mace, the Chapter's most holiest relic. Notable Quotes By the Ordo Angelus Feel free to add your own About the Ordo Angelus Feel free to add your own Gallery Astartes_Background_Red_2.png|Ordo Angelus' Chapter Colour Scheme. A Tactical Marine of the 5th Company, 4th Squad Ordo Angelus_Death Co.png|An honoured Battle-Brother of the Ordo Angelus' Death Company, 'Samael's Chosen', arrayed in his fearsome panoply of war Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:3rd Founding